


Day 21 - Waiting

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Sherlock Holmes is not a patient man.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 21 - Waiting

Sherlock Holmes is not a patient man.

Therefore he hates people who are late. He is always on time. [Actually, he might be late now and then but since he gives you the impression that he arrived precisely at that time he meant to, it's hard to tell. He would probably manage to make you feel uncomfortable for being early despite the fact that you were the one on time.]

John is never on time [except when he is with Sherlock. Then he is never late – or at least part of the entity that makes you feel guilty for being on time]. He is either early or late. How he managed in the army is a mystery to me [to him as well, by the way].

Where was I? Right. Sherlock Holmes is not a patient man.

Which makes the fact that he was willing to wait as long as he did for John to realise he was in love with him almost a miracle.

He did not push, he did not hint. He did not scoff, he did not pout. He just loved John from the distance and waited until the penny dropped.

He waited patiently because he knew that the chance of him finding someone he could love and who would love him back was one in a billion.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'time'. 
> 
> Yeah, we had that before, but that's the brilliant thing about 221Bs. You can come up with various stories for the same prompt. :)


End file.
